Standing Alone
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas wakes up in the middle of the night, and is in search of comfort. Brotherly fluff only.


**Felt like doing a brotherly one shot... here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy. :) I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Phineas awoke with a start in the middle of the night. He looked at his dimly lit alarm clock and saw that it was exactly three oh four at night. He knew exactly why he was awake at this time, and he now wished that he wasn't. For the past seven years, Phineas has woken up from the same dream at exactly three oh four on this specific date, which was June twenty-forth. He felt a small tear form in his eyes as he thought back to what happened on this night seven years ago. He brought his knees up chin and looked ahead of him. His brother Ferb was fast asleep in his bed. Every once in a while a small snore could be heard. Phineas sighed slightly and decided to try and fall back asleep.<p>

He tossed and turned for about twenty minutes before finally giving up. His emotions were just too much for him to handle, he needed to talk to Ferb about this right now. Phineas thought it was about time Ferb knew about this anyway. He pushed the covers away from his body and shivered a little when the cool air hit his skin. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and hopped out of the bed. He crept over to where Ferb was sleeping and just stood in place. Phineas knew Ferb didn't care for being awakened in the middle of the night, but hopefully he'll make an exception. Right now, Phineas really needed his brother.

He hesitantly reached down and gently shook Ferb's shoulder. The young Bit moaned quietly, but didn't stir. Phineas bit his lip and once again reached down to shake him. This time, Ferb mumbled and blinked his eyes open. He turned over on his other side so he was facing Phineas and rubbed his eyes. He blinked again and focused his dark blue eyes on his brother.

Ferb yawned and whispered, "Phin what are you doing… what time is it?"

Phineas looked down sadly at his brother, "I… I can't sleep. I had a bad dream and… I can't stop thinking about it…"

Ferb moaned again as he scooted over to the side and flipped back his covers, "Come on, hop on in."

Phineas didn't waste any time climbing into the bed. He pulled the comforter over his body and laid his head down on the pillow. Ferb yawned out wide again and adjusted himself so he was lying on his side and looking at Phineas. His younger brother was glancing around the room and chewing on his bottom lip, a sure sign that something was really bothering him.

"Okay," Ferb whispered, "start from the beginning…"

Phineas sighed, "The beginning? Ferb the beginning starts seven years ago on this day, at exactly three oh four a.m."

Ferb raised his eyebrows at this. Obviously this dream Phineas had was somewhat precise. It was kind of disturbing…

Phineas looked up at the ceiling as he continued, "I'm about to tell you something that I have never told anyone before… not even my mom or Candace knows." He took a deep breath before continuing; "I woke up seven years ago on this same night and thought I heard something downstairs. I got up to investigate and walked downstairs. I found dad… my biological dad standing in the hallway, a few bags packed lied by his feet. I walked over to him and startled him a little. He looked at me and told me to go back to bed. Instead, I asked him what he was doing, and he just told me to go back to bed again. I was only four at the time, so I figured that he was just doing something that grown-ups do. I went over to hug him goodnight and he…"

Phineas paused and felt a tear slide down his cheek. He went to wipe it away before Ferb saw, but he did see. Ferb scooted closer to his brother and placed an arm around his shoulder. Phineas took in a couple of deep breaths in attempt to calm down before continuing,

"I went to hug him and he put his hand out and pushed me back. He told me no… no more hugs. I remembering feeling very confused and even a little upset. My own father told me that he didn't want a hug… he had never done that before. That's when a taxicab pulled up to the front of the house. My dad grabbed his bags and went to walk out. I knew he was trying to leave and I didn't like it. I ran up to him, grabbed his legs and begged him not to leave. He placed his bags down to uncurl my arms. He placed me on the ground and sternly told me to go back to bed at once. He picked up his bags once more and exited through the door. I went to the front window and watched as he put his bags in the back of the cab. I silently begged and hoped that he would turn around and come back inside. For some reason that night I had a feeling that something was wrong. He's left before to go on business trips, but never in the middle of the night. And he would always hug and kiss me before he left. When I awoke the next morning and found my mom crying at the kitchen table, I knew right then that dad was never coming home…"

Phineas wiped his now damp eyes and shuddered as he attempted to hold back a sob. Ferb, who has been listening silently this whole time, pulled his brother closer so that he was hugging him. He rubbed his younger brother's back and felt Phineas's arms slowly wrap around Ferb's torso.

Phineas whimpered, "H… he left us and… he left me standing there alone. He… he could've at least tucked me back in a… and told me that he still lo… loved me. But as I got older and understood that he left because… because he didn't love us anymore."

Phineas began crying openly and buried his head into Ferb's shoulder. Ferb caressed his brother's hair and rubbed small circles in Phineas's back. Ferb suddenly jumped when he heard his brother suddenly wailing into his shoulder.

"Phineas…" Ferb spoke smoothly, "Shh… it's okay, it's okay now… I'm here, shh…"

Phineas shook his head slightly, "No it's not okay… I must've did something wrong in order for him to leave… but I don't know what it is. Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

Ferb shook his head and adjusted Phineas so he was in his lap. He continued to try and calm his younger brother down by shushing him and rubbing his back and neck. Phineas clung on tighter to Ferb and continued to cry into his shoulder. Ferb pressed his cheek against Phineas's hair and started to whisper,

"Phineas you did nothing wrong that night. It was your father's choice to leave… his poor choice had nothing to do with anything you did."

Phineas sniffed, "How do you know? You never met him and you weren't here when it happened."

"I know… but you know that I had to go through somewhat of the same thing you're going through. So I know just from experience that you have nothing to do with your father abandoning you."

Phineas pulled back slightly and looked up teary eyed at his brother, "Did you ever feel guilty about… well, you know…"

Ferb nodded slightly, "I did for a while… but do you know what my dad told me?"

Phineas shook his head so Ferb continued, "He told me the same thing I'm telling you right now. My mum's choice was her own, as was your father's. My mum chose to kick us out, and your father chose to leave. Him leaving was not your fault so don't think that way. It's not your fault, it's not Candace's fault and it's not your mum's fault."

Phineas wiped his nose with his sleeve and looked sadly up at Ferb. Ferb sighed softly and used his own sleeve to wipe Phineas's eyes. After he was finished, Phineas snuggled back up against Ferb's chest and let more tears run down his face. Ferb leaned up against his headboard and ran his hand through Phineas's hair. He could still hear his brother crying, but at least he wasn't wailing anymore.

After a few minutes Phineas finally spoke up, "Thank you Ferb…"

Ferb looked down at him, "For what? You're still crying…"

"I know, but you made me feel so much better just by being here. I can usually deal with this by myself, but for some reason this year I just couldn't."

"Phin this is something that you shouldn't have dealt with by yourself. I know you're strong willed and confidant, but nothing's wrong with asking someone for help or just… talking about it."

"I'm talking to you now, right?"

Ferb smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"I've wanted to tell you about this for a long time now, but for some reason I just couldn't. I guess I was afraid that you'd tell me that I was wrong or something."

Ferb rubbed Phineas's head, "Phin we've been brother's for years… you can tell me anything that's bothering you and I'll listen. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Phineas smiled up at him, "I know Ferb… after my dad left I thought that was it. I thought it was just going to be mom, Candace and I for the rest of our lives. And then when I met you and your dad things started to get better after that. Except I'm still having that nightmare about my dad… even after all of these years."

"Tell you what... let's make this a tradition. The night of the nightmare you can come right into bed with me and we can either talk, sleep, cry or whatever you want to do."

Phineas nodded, "I'd actually like that. Thanks Ferb."

Ferb smiled, "Anytime old chap… so, do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm pretty exhausted from… you know, crying."

Ferb nodded and moved so he was lying back down on the bed. Phineas moved off of Ferb and lied down as well. He moved his head so it was lying on Ferb's shoulder.

"You mind?" Phineas asked,

Ferb placed his hand on Phineas's back, "Not at all…"

"Thanks again Ferb, you're the best… you know I love you bro?"

Ferb lightly kissed his brother's hair and smiled, "Yes, yes I know… and I love you too. Now go to sleep."

Phineas nodded slightly and closed his eyes. Ferb closed his eyes as well and both boys drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully it didn't end too soon or rush too quickly... I tried my best. I just thought of this today and wanted to type it up to share. :) Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>


End file.
